Clarice (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie)
This article is about the 1998 character. For the character from the 1944 film, see Clarice (1944) and for the Rankin/Bass character, see Clarice Clarice is the daughter of Unnamed Clarice's father and Unnamed Clarice's mother, Comet, and Cupid, the cousin and former rival of Arrow, the best friend, later boyfriend of Zoey, the lead reindeer on Santa's sleigh team, and the main protagonist of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie and it's sequel book Rudolph Saves The Sprites. Description ''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie Early Life Clarice is first seen in his village as a unnamed buck-antelope hybrid lover taking his first love interest. He loving selling into a doe, anger him to looking away, and his cute to kissimg for the first time. Teenage Life and Saving Christmas Years later, a now teenaged Rudolph is seen with Zoey preparing to compete in The Junior Reindeer Games. Before the start of the games, Zoey gives him her pendant for good luck and gives him a kiss. At the start line for the first game, "The Sleigh Race", Arrow, who is now in a relationship with Zoey, notices the pendant on Rudolph and reminds him that Zoey is "his doe". Rudolph repiles that Zoey "isn't a trophy and shouldn't be treated like one". Rudolph Saves The Sprites In this book set after the film, Clarice along with his now boyfriend Cliff and Roc look for the Sprites after they fail to show up at Santa's Winter Celebrations to put on their light show, after Santa, Blitzen and the other Flyers were unable to find them. Appearances Rudolph had a light brown coat with white spots as a yearling, and dark brown and cream fur and short antlers as a teenager. He also has black tipped ears, brown eyes, blond hair, and a bright red nose. Like all Flyers, he wears a Medal of Valor. In the books ''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: A Retelling of the New Animated Movie and Rudolph Saves The Sprites, Rudolph's appearance remains the same except his antlers are smaller than they are in the film and look more like the antlers his Rankin/Bass counterpart had as a yearling. Rudolph takes after both of his parents: He has Mitzi's fur colour and her grace and style whilst he has Blitzen's eye colour and smile. Though it's unknown where Rudolph inherited his blond hair from as neither Blitzen or Mitzi have blond hair. Though he may have gotten it from either Cupid or Comet as they are the only two of Rudolph's uncles to have blond hair or he might have gotten it from one of Mitzi's relatives. According to the song "What About His Nose?", Rudolph has Mitzi's grace and style and Blitzen's smile. Songs sung by Rudolph *Show Me The Light Relationships *Romantic - Clarice and Zoey *Familial - Blitzen and Rudolph *Familial - Mitzi and Rudolph *Friendly - Clarice and Cliff and Roc *Friendly - Clarice and Leonard Trivia *Rudolph's antlers appear and disappear twice in the film, first when he and the Flyers are about to take off and second near the end of the film when he and the Flyers return from delivering the presents. *In the scene when Rudolph is packing things to leave home and looks over at the mantlepiece, his hair briefly turns brown. *At an early story development meeting, a Good Times merchandising exec claimed that the team's biggest challenge would be how to translate a reindeer with long spindly legs into a huggable plush doll. She proposed a "cuter and more cuddly" Rudolph character design reminiscent of a Care Bear with short stubby legs and a heart-shaped birthmark on his chest. Thankfully, that idea was scrapped. *Heated behind-the-scenes discussions took place over Rudolph's age and the exact length of his antlers. The writer believed that Rudolph should mature into adulthood (as in the '64 Rankin/Bass version), but a merchandising exec insisted that a younger Rudolph would make a cuddlier plush toy. *At the treatment stage, the writer proposed a very different opening; Longing for a child of their own, Blitzen and Mitzi patiently wait as a flock of storks deliver babies to other expectant reindeer parents. Blitzen and Mitzi remain long after the other reindeer couples depart with their newborns until they lose hope that their package will ever arrive. Meanwhile, the stork carrying Rudolph suffers a terrible cold and accidentally loses his bundle after a violent sneeze. Baby Rudolph lands on a drifting ice floe until The Sprites of the Northern Lights take pity on him. They endow baby Rudolph with a glowing nose so Blitzen and Mitzi will notice and rescue him. Blitzen and Mitzi believe baby Rudolph is the answer to their prayers and his glow as a miracle that saved his life and made them a family. The writer hoped this approach would begin the story on a dramatic note, help distinguish it from other versions of Rudolph, explain the origin of his nose, and establish a personal relationship with the sprites that would run through the rest of the story. However, one Good Times executive worried the beginning was too similar to "Dumbo" and the producer rejected the idea as too dark and potentially frightening for young children. *When Boone and Doggle safely return Rudolph and friends to Santa's village toward the end of the movie, an earlier draft of the script had Mitzi planting a sloppy welcome home kiss on Rudolph's cheek. Rudy blushed and said, "Aw, Mom! Not in public!" A Good Times exec insisted that the screenwriter remove the line because "Rudolph would never say that". *Rudolph's name means "famous wolf" in German. *The word "Rudý" means "red" in Czech. *Despite their relation, Rudolph and Arrow never address each other as cousins in the film. Probably because, Arrow doesn't want to be reminded that he's related to Rudolph. *Despite their differences, Rudolph and Arrow share the same goal in life; to be Flyers like their fathers. *In the book Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: A Retelling of the New Animated Movie, Rudolph is shown to have smaller antlers than he does in the film and that they are smaller than Arrow's that remain the same size they are in the film. This is either a mistake or the illustrators wanted to make Rudolph younger than Arrow. Gallery Imagerudolph1.jpg Poor Rudolph.png Imageyoungrudolph.jpg|Baby Rudolph. Imagem_look.jpg Imagehair.jpg Imageclaricelooksoryx.jpg Imageangrylookingawayisleave.jpg|Clarice with his sisters.